1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a plated magnetic film, for example for use in a magnetic head, and the magnetic film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In magnetic heads, a magnetic film having a magnetic layer of a magnetic material such as FeCo or NiFe layered on a foundation layer is used as a write pole, yoke or shield. In magnetic films of this type, decrease in coercivity and increase in permeability can be achieved at the same time by making the foundation layer of a noble metal such as Ru. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-25890 discloses in paragraph 0016 a structure having a magnetic layer of FeCo layered on a foundation layer of Ru.